Divided at Sea, United by Land
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo is having nightmares. To ease his mind, Gandalf puts him and their friends in a sleep study. But is the dream world too much for any hobbit to take? It's a race against time and not all the hobbits are prepared for the road ahead. Post-War of the Ring. Featuring Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took, and Gandalf.
1. Sleep Study

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ , _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , "Pirates of the Caribbean", "Mulan", "Master and Commander", "Dinotopia", and "Titanic". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Disney, Miramax, Hallmark Channel, Paramount and history. I do own the original plot, characters, etc…

*.*.*

Welcome to the revived Divided at Sea, United by Land fanfiction story. This is a series of one-shots, but they all share the land and sea theme. This is also a crossover between _The Lord of the Rings_ and other fandoms related to the land and sea theme.

*.*.*

"NO! No, stop! Stop! The Ring! The Ring! No please… stop." Frodo's cries stopped then and there. He opened his eyes. To his relief he was inside his hobbit-hole Bag End. His bedroom was warm and comfortable, complete with its own window, dresser, various plants, his chest, a bookcase with all the books he loved to read.

But most of all, his best friend Samwise Gamgee was there, staring at him with great concern. His wife Rosie had just arrived with a damp cloth.

"I think it's getting worse," Frodo said, daring to sit up.

"Mr. Frodo, you need to rest. It's two o' clock in the morning," Sam said.

"This isn't going to stop," Frodo said, resting his hand over his forehead.

"Rest now," Rosie said.

"There's so much memories… so many memories that I cannot recall," Frodo said. "I wonder if I'll ever heal."

"Don't say that, Mr. Frodo," Sam said.

"We should do something," Merry said, standing by the doorway.

"Go back to bed, Merry," Frodo and Sam said in near unison.

"I can't." Merry said. "Frodo's been moaning for the past two nights' now. It's killing my sleep cycle."

"Did someone say breakfast?" Pippin asked, joining the group.

"Please Merry," Frodo said.

"That's my line," Pippin said.

"Of course, it is," Merry said. "That's why we're conducting a sleep study. Now, tonight, we can finally catch our zzzzs."

"What sleep study?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Don't mind them, Mr. Frodo," Sam said.

"No. I want to know what's going on," Frodo said.

"Well, Gandalf told me this idea first and foremost." Merry said. "We'd take sleep studies to determine how to heal ourselves from the quest."

"Does this mean I can get involved, as well as Estella and Diamond?" Rosie asked, perking up.

"Eh… sure. Why not?" Merry said.

"Well, if you four lads are doing the sleep study, Estella, Diamond and I should get involved," Rosie said. "Come on. Why not? We were involved in the War of the Ring, too."

"Um…" Frodo wasn't sure how to answer this. Well, maybe he did. "You might as well. We've all been through a lot. And these nightmares cease to go away."

"Then by all means," Gandalf the White said, entering Frodo's bedroom, "we might as well get things rolling."

"Rolling?" Merry and Pippin asked, confused.

"Yes. So we can all sleep peacefully tonight," Gandalf said.

"Is that the only reason?" Frodo asked, saddened by the news.

"Nonsense Frodo. I intend to see whether your mind will be able to heal." Gandalf said. "This sleep study will be good for you. I will see what I can do, but I am not the Maia who handles the dreams."

"Then who…" Frodo's voice faded at the sight of a man with golden hair and a powerful aura. "Who are you?"

"I am Lórien and I am here to help you all with your dream study," said the man. "Now. If you would return to your beds, I shall unleash the dream world of your choosing. Anyone have ideas?"

"How's this? A land and sea dreams," Gandalf suggested.

"Will do. And now, sleep hobbits when you reach your bed. You will wake up when you've completed your trials in the dream world," Lórien told them.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Frodo," Sam said. "You rest easy now."

"I will, Sam," Frodo said, tucking himself under the covers. His eyelids lulled to a sleepy state. He felt so… there was the spray of the sea touched his lips and his cheeks. The sea was so close… and there was a ship… and hands pulling him aboard… right in front of the captain.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Frodo Baggins, Pirate

With the revival of this one-shot series, I'm so excited to do this crossover. This was the first crossover I attempted, and didn't complete the first time, when I started this series, back when they were individual stories. So this is the first time I attempt to complete it, just for this series alone. So, now that's clear. Let's continue this story. :)

*.*.*

"Oi lad! Stand up!" the corsair captain announced.

Frodo looked up at him. He certainly didn't look a corsair, but still… "Who are you?"

"Aye, lad. The cap'n be answering that question," said an elderly man.

"Pardon," Frodo asked, confused.

"I see you're confused, lad," the captain wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow – get that in writing – and I am the pirate who runs this vessel. The Black Pearl. Hey?"

"You're the captain?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Aye, that I am. Who are you, strapping young lad?" Jack asked, observing the gentle-hobbit crudely.

"I'm Frodo Baggins, a hobbit from the Shire," Frodo said. He didn't feel welcome here, on this vessel. "Look, I'm sure you must know what you're doing. But I have to leave… my home is… gone." The ship was out to see. The portrait for his bedroom was drawing further and further away… and yet it wasn't. It was as if the dream world wanted him to witness this.

"Well lad, if you're done daydreaming, let's return to pirating," Jack said. "We'll sport with wenches, drink rum, live out the good life. And we're almost near Tortuga."

"No. I have to go home. My friends…" Frodo was at a loss for words. He really wasn't going back home just yet. Then what was he doing here? "Look, I must be brave. I cannot live out my days as a pirate."

 _Look for the signs, Frodo… look for them as best you can… do it… now…_

"Irmo?" Frodo gazed up at the starry night sky. He begged to ask how it turned from daylight to dusk in so quick a time. He held onto the wooden railing as the ship halted.

"Ah! Here we are. Home," Jack said, heading towards the boats.

"Wait. What? Home?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Yes lad. Would you like to accommodate us by joining me on this grand vessel," Jack said, patting the wooden boat. "Come on, lad. What's it hurt. Hmm?"

 _Go Frodo… find the exit… now…_

"Irmo, I know that's you, but I…" Frodo looked around. He was edging closer to the boat. "I don't know if I should do this. What if I turn into them?"

 _Follow him, Frodo… follow the dream…_

"Gandalf?" Frodo cried. He looked up at the stars, but could hardly see his friend.

 _Follow the dream, Frodo… don't be afraid… just follow the dream…_

"Come on, lad. We don't have all day. Your healing awaits," Jack said, his voice troubled.

Frodo turned back to the pirate. "What if I become a pirate? What happens to me then?"

"Trust me, lad. Have I steered you wrong before?" Jack asked him.

It was a good question.

The next thing Frodo knew, he was inside the boat, heading for the island with the green palm trees and the rum… wait a second. Rum? Palm trees? How did he know such things? Maybe it was a fluke.

The next several minutes passed. Already, Frodo found himself having a couple of drinks and trailing after wenches. He was quite good at getting their attention, even ending up slapped across the face by some of those wenches. He would get out of this dream, wouldn't he?

That is, until he looked at himself in the mirror. His blue eyes were the first he saw in the mirror. The tunic, the breeches and vest came on, followed by a dark plume hat which suited him greatly. This was it. He was a full-fledged pirate. Surely, he could find a way out of the dream, if only he didn't see the spirits of Irmo and Gandalf looking at him in the mirror's reflection.

"So, you did it," Gandalf told him. "You became a pirate. That's a small feat for you, Frodo."

"I'm not afraid," Frodo said, his voice hot with envy. "You'll see. The pirate's life suits me. I deserve to be a part of Jack Sparrow's crew. Don't I?"

"Yes, and no," Gandalf said.

"Frodo, this is what I've been meaning to show you," Irmo said. "I am called Lorien also. The Master of Dreams I am. And you have fallen into the dream of my making."

"What are you saying?" Frodo asked, confused.

"When you wake up in this dream world, you're going to want to meet this frigate. There, you will meet up with your friend, Pippin Took, who will be on the ship called the Surprise," Irmo said. When you two reunite, it will not end well… unless you two can reconcile and see past all your endeavors. Friendship is what is important in this dream world. Friendship and love. Now sleep, Frodo. You'll know what to do when you wake up."

A snap of Irmo's fingers shook Frodo to a wakeful state. He was still garbed in his pirate attire, jacket included. He fled the room, taking his plume hat with him. It was time to find Jack… and he found him, in the dining area of the inn.

"Jack, do you have a minute?" Frodo asked him.

"What is it, son?" Jack asked, joining him over in a corner of the tavern's dining area.

"We need to find the ship, called the Surprise. One of my friends is present on that ship. We also need to find a frigate. I hope that it will give you the rewards you need," Frodo said.

"Hmm… a ship called the Surprise and a frigate." Jack patted his shoulder. "Well done. Son. Now I'll need a crew. We have the Black Pearl. Hold that thought."

Time blazed past Frodo's vision. In moments, he was back on the Black Pearl with Jack Sparrow and his crew. He sighed, hoping that Pippin was okay.

"Oh Pippin, what happened to you?" Frodo asked, unsure what became of his friends and if they were still alive and well. In this dream world, anything seemed possible, or so he hoped it was possible. He would see Pippin again. Yeah. He felt sure he would. If only fate were kinder to him and his friends… now their journey truly began. A journey to find each other and get out of this dream world alive.


	3. Lieutenant Pippin Took

Pippin was ready for this. He had his naval officer's garb on, including a tricorn blue hat. He could do this… but who was he kidding himself? How was Jack Aubrey going to achieve his dreams? He was in good hands, wasn't he?

"So, you've come to join our crew?" A blonde-haired coxswain spoke to him. "Bonden's my name. Barrett Bonden. You must be…"

"Pippin Took," Pippin introduced himself.

"No. You're Peregrin Took, naval officer," Bonden said. "Don't you go forgetting it?"

"Don't we look… alike?" Pippin had seen it coming, but still… it was as if Bonden was his ghost. They did look alike.

"Pippin – I'm sorry, Peregrin Took. I'm Doctor Stephen Maturin," the dark-haired surgeon said. "Captain Aubrey wants to see you. As do I. You look mighty pale right now. Chin up. It'll all be over soon." Pippin followed him into the Captain's quarters, where a blonde-haired captain, donned in a ponytail and wearing white naval officer's clothes greeted him.

"Let's get started," the captain said. Pippin could only assume this was Captain Aubrey.

-.-.-

"There it is," Frodo said, adjusting the telescope. "The Surprise. I can see the name on the hull."

"Let me see that," Jack Sparrow said, taking the telescope from. "Right." He said, moving the telescope away from his eye. "Let's retreat. Back to Tortuga."

"NO!" Frodo cried. "I'm not abandoning Pippin."

"He's a lost cause. There's nothing we can do for him now," Jack said.

 _Do it… get your friend back, Frodo… follow your heart and your senses alike…_

"Jack," Frodo said, "get me as close as you can to the Surprise. I've got to climb over and…"

"You're on my ship, I'm the captain. I give the orders," Jack said. "What's it worth."

"Everything," Frodo said.

"That's a bit of a long odds, isn't it?" Jack said. "You expect to climb aboard the Surprise, rescue your friend and save your bonny lass – whoever she is – fine. We intercept the Surprise!"

The crew shouted with joy. Frodo grinned at that. Good. He could swing aboard and grab Pippin, get him back to the Black Pearl, and now…

"Frodo, I should tell you. Once you jump ship there won't be a way for you to get back here," Jack said.

"I'm going after Pippin. I don't care what the risk is," Frodo said.

"Hmm… all right. It's your skin, not mine," Jack said. "Turn the ship as close as you can to that ship. Our young Mr. Baggins here is going for a little side trip."

Frodo held his hands together, while looking on ahead. The Surprise was close now. Maybe he could reach it after all. He needed a good long rope… and found one. They did it. They sidelong the Surprise. Now all he needed to do was climb aboard. But as he swung over and landed on the Surprise's deck, the Black Pearl was lost in a sea of dark grey and white fog, as if it wasn't there to begin with. Only Frodo was still garbed in his pirate attire. Surely the memory wouldn't be forgotten then, would it?

-.-.-

"And now, I heartedly accept your—" But Jack Aubrey was interrupted by one of his officers.

"Sir, there's a pirate aboard our ship," said the naval officer.

"Yes. Did he say what his business is?" Stephen Maturin replied.

"No!" Aubrey said, pushing Pippin onto the chair. "Stay here. It's better that we deal with this ourselves."

"What?" This was new to Pippin. He almost achieved… oh, why bother. He moved away from the chair, clambering past officers to find a hobbit pirate with a plume hat in the middle of the deck. No. The hobbit pirate revealed himself all right. But it was quite the unexpected meeting. "Frodo? What brings you here, in my dream?"

For a moment, there was silence. There was fear in Frodo's eyes.

"Pippin, I—" He was kicked in the chest by one of the shoulders.

"No. Stop! Leave him be!" Pippin cried.

"It's all right, Pippin," Frodo said. "As Jack Sparrow says, I deserved that."

"You know Jack Sparrow?" Maturin asked, curious.

"Only a little. He…" Frodo was cut off by Aubrey.

"That's enough. Take him to the brig." Aubrey said. "We'll seek out his sentencing soon."

"What? But I didn't do anything! Pippin!" Frodo cried, but it was too late. He was hoisted inside a cell below deck. Just his fate then, wasn't it? He looked up again to meet Pippin's eyes. How much time had passed aboard the ship. Pippin looked like a different person. "Pippin, you know me, don't you?"

"It's Peregrin Took, Lieutenant," Pippin said.

"No. Well, yes, formally you're Peregrin Took. But growing up, you're still the Pippin we know and love." Frodo said. "We're cousins after all."

"Yes. I'll see to it Bonden," Pippin said, sliding the keys into Frodo's cell. He whispered. "Take me with you. Anywhere. These men won't leave me out of their sight."

Frodo fitted the key into the lock. "That's all right. We'll make amends soon enough." The lock was free. Frodo opened the door, finding his freedom regained. He took the plume hat off the rack. "Let's get out of here. Leave this place, before…" Only he spoke too soon, for rifles cornered him in the crew quarters. Unsure what was happening, he and Pippin were forced onto the deck's wooden surface, right in front of Aubrey.

"You know seem keen on leaving this ship," Maturin said.

"Nonsense. If they wanted to leave, we might find the right spot for them to flee," Aubrey said. "Our next shipment is near Dinotopia. We can drop them off there."

"Thank you," Pippin said, before he was shoved to the floor.

"Dinotopia?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Yes. It's a fine place to start again." Aubrey smiled. "This isn't a punishment, but you two did well breaking free from that cell. So, I heartedly accept your decline to our invitation of joining this crew. Both of you."

"Land ho!" One of the crew said in the bird's nest.

"You mean we're free?" Frodo asked, following Aubrey.

"Yes. I am a noble man." Aubrey said. "Find your friend. But your outfit will give you away, Frodo. Why not a change of clothing?"

 _Don't accept it, Frodo… you'll fall into Pippin's dream faster, instead of your own…_

"Actually, I'm fine as I am," Frodo said.

Aubrey smiled. "Good man. Ah. There's your boat. Have a pleasant journey, you two."

"Thank you," Pippin said, climbing aboard the boat. Frodo followed him, knowing that this would be the last time Pippin saw the Surprise. He hoped the hobbit was all right.

"You could have had a naval position, you know," Frodo said. "That would…"

"Let's find Merry first," Pippin said.

"Being a naval officer suited you," Frodo said, smiling. Indeed, he would miss the Surprise, but getting to Dinotopia was more important at the moment. How they were to find Merry in this fog bank was beyond them. But soon the rain pelted their boat. But Frodo and Pippin didn't stop rowing. For beyond the rainstorm was a huge island with cliffs, mountains and all sorts of greenery.

Frodo nearly felt at home until he heard strange bird sounds. "Merry, I hope you're okay."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Merry Brandybuck, Dinotopian Scholar

I've had this idea in my head for years now, where Merry is in Dinotopia. It's been on and off for years what I was going to do with Merry being in Dinotopia, but I feel like he fits into the realm amongst dinosaurs and humans.

*.*.*

It had been two weeks since he first laid eyes on the island Dinotopia. For a split second, Merry Brandybuck thought he was dreaming. Well, maybe he was, and yet he found himself deep in the library of Waterfall City. He was training to become a scholar and that was a big job for a hobbit. But he wasn't alone, even in these times, when the scrolls, resting upon the tall bookcases, said that his friends would return. That they would find Dinotopia. But who or how…

"Merry," it was Marion, the Mayor's daughter. Merry grinned at her. How he was delighted to see her.

"Fair travels, I take it," Merry said.

"Have you found your friends yet?" Marion asked him. "The scrolls have said…"

"That they would come, under guises that I don't recognize." Merry said, putting a few books away on the shelves. "Yes, I know."

"How are you handling Dinotopia? It grows on you, I guess," Marion said.

Merry smirked. "Oh, if only there was a day would come when I would see them again. Ah. It's probably a children's story or rather…" his gaze fell on a stegosaurus, "…ah. But who am I to know when they'll come. Knowing them, they'll arrive in a hurry, compared to our ways." He bowed at another stegosaurus, an orange one. "Good morning," Merry said in Dinotopia's saurian language. It was the language of the dinosaurs. "Nice to see you." He huffed. "Now where have my friends' gone. Knowing them, they'll make a grand entrance. Or Pippin will. As for Frodo… well, I don't really know, do I?"

"I'll let you get back to work," Marion said.

"Cheers Marion," Merry said, before returning to his work of collecting and putting away books in their proper bookshelves.

-.-.-

Frodo waited until after Pippin tied off the boat before heading up the rocky slope. For a brief moment in time, the two hobbits traveled from one rocky slope to grassy knolls and small waterfalls with streams. Throughout the area were so many trees with dark and white bark, but that wasn't the only part of the landscape that drew their attention. A large skull from a toothy creature rested amongst the rocks. For a moment, Frodo took it as a living creature.

"Come on, Frodo. It's only a statue," Pippin said.

"Yeah. Right," Frodo said, holding onto his plume hat and placing it back on his head. Good thing he still had his sword Sting by his side. Whether he needed the sword now remained to be seen.

Frodo continued following Pippin up a pebble dirt road, complete with a stone sign leading them to the bus station, which was gone, replaced by a waterfall city. Only Frodo soon realized who it was in the city.

"I knew this was a dream world," Frodo said. "Before, this sign led to a bus station. Now, it leads to a waterfall city."

"Do you think we'll find Merry there?" Pippin asked him.

"Oh, I'm positive we'll find him." Frodo gestured forward with his head. "Come on. Merry's not too far away now. Knowing him, he'll make a grand entrance."

"That's just what Merry says about you and me," Pippin said.

"I know he does. Come on," Frodo said, leading the way past the stone bridge. So far, so good. Now he just needed to find Merry… or Pippin would point to where he is.

"There he is! Merry!" Pippin waved him over. "Merry, it's me! It's Pippin and Frodo."

Merry stopped before them. Frodo looked at his garb once. No way. Merry was a scholar, dressed in red velvet robes.

"Nice outfit." Frodo said. "Let me guess. You joined the scholars here on Dinotopia."

"How did you know – you know what. Never mind," Merry said. "This scroll specifically states that you and Pippin were meant to come here."

Frodo looked over the scroll once over. "It's hard to read. It's footprints, Merry."

"Footprint language," Merry corrected him. "And yes, I've turned into a scholar. What say you to that, mates?"

"Since when are you a pirate?" Pippin asked, confused.

"Merry, you've got to come back with us. Home. Remember?" Frodo coaxed him. "The Shire."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in that realm anymore." Merry waved his hands. "My place is here. On Dinotopia. I've made friends."

"Who live here in Dinotopia," Pippin said.

"Merry, you don't have to do this." Frodo pleaded, hoping Merry would change his mind. "Come back with us. We can straighten things out. Come on. This is only a dream world, one of many."

"Nope. I'm not coming back," Merry said. "I love it here. I'm treated like family."

"So are you at home, Merry," Pippin said.

"Merry, this is not your home," Frodo said. "We're your family."

"Then why didn't you come for me sooner," Merry said. "Pippin may be keen on taking your advice, Frodo. But… I'm not Pippin or Sam or you. I'm me and I have it good here." He changed the subject awful fast. "Come on. I have something to show you in the library."

Frodo glanced over at Pippin. Only Pippin was eager to assist Merry in any possible way. Frodo sighed. How was he to get Merry off Dinotopia, so they could find Sam, Diamond, Rosie, and Estella? There had to be a way to get Merry to remember. But how? Where could he begin to unravel this mystery?

 _Find Merry… find him… don't lose him now, Frodo, or Pippin…_

"Do I have a choice?" Frodo asked the air.

"Hey! Who are you talking to? Come on. Let's go," Merry huffed.

Frodo closed his jaw. Looked like he didn't have a choice in the matter. But still… he would find a way to get Merry back to his old self, and remember who he was. If only he knew what that meant.

-.-.-

Frodo opened his eyes. He was tired and already the bridge of his nose hurt from pinching too hard. He roused the moment Pippin showed up wearing red robes and smiling.

"What do you think?" Pippin asked Frodo.

"He's showing off," Merry said, clasping a hand on Pippin's shoulder. "You did good, Pippin. You might be as good a scholar as me."

"Take those off – oh Pippin, please tell me you're wearing something underneath those robes!" Frodo sniped.

"What? It's just my naval officer robes from the Surprise underneath." Pippin said. "It's really no big deal."

"No big deal. Do you realize—"

"Frodo, Pippin, lay off for a minute or two," Merry said, stubborn. He showed them the scrolls. "Look at these scrolls. Some are for Dinotopia, but others… are from other lands. Other dream worlds. This is… a dream world…" Merry rested a hand against his forehead. "Middle-earth's out there. And we need to find it. What am I wearing?"

"Whoa. Merry, you're not—" Frodo was relieved when Merry revealed a dress shirt and breeches underneath the robes. Pippin did the same, revealing his naval officer robes. Frodo relaxed, knowing his friends were fine.

"What's the matter, cousin?" Merry said. "We're not barbarians."

"I know. But if we were barbarians, Merry," Pippin chuckled. "Ah! Yes," he rested an arm around both his cousins, "wouldn't that be the dream?"

"Let's find Sam first," Merry said.

"Good idea." Frodo said. "We need a map and his location…"

"Frodo, you've taken me by surprise. Are you a pirate?" Merry asked him.

"That's funny, Merry," Frodo chuckled.

"Um… we might want to go now," Pippin said, nearly bolting for the door.

"Pippin," Merry and Frodo said.

"Wait a moment," Frodo said. He turned to the Mayor dressed in red robes. "You're the mayor of Waterfall City."

"Yes and you're heading out." The Mayor turned to Merry. "Put those robes back on before you catch cold. How are you supposed to flee from this dream if you're not properly dressed for the occasion?"

"I'm sorry," Merry said, out of sorts. He strapped on the red robes once more. "I could feel my sleeping body return… and now it's gone."

"Well, you won't get out that way." The Mayor said. "If you must choose to leave, follow the path back to where you arrived in the first place."

"How will we get there without—" Merry was surprised when a green stegosaurus gave him the map. "Thank you, Zippo."

"My pleasure," Zippo said, grinning.

"Ah! Here. We need to follow the path. Like we're following a dream," Merry said.

"Thank you. We need to go, Lord Mayor." Frodo said. He turned the tricorn hat, which Pippin took precariously. "I was going to say, 'take your hat with you, Pippin'. But you seem to be two steps ahead of me."

"Well, it's a start," Pippin said.

"Thank you, Lord Mayor." Merry turned to his cousins, "Come on. Let's go."

"And there goes another three hobbits making their way to the Razor Reef. I will miss them, but back to work now. Pip pip!" The Mayor said.

"Did someone mention me?" Pippin asked, glancing back.

"Let's go, Pippin!" Frodo and Merry said together, dragging Pippin out the door.

-.-.-

"There's the boat, Frodo! The one we took from the Surprise!" Pippin cheered as they neared the rocky shoreline.

"Yes, Pippin!" Frodo and Merry said.

"And before that, I met up with Jack Sparrow and his crew," Frodo said.

"It's better to hold that conversation for when we wake up," Merry said. "I see a boat. Now where's the ship?"

"I don't see a boat or a ship," Frodo said.

"The boat we have and… look!" Merry pointed to the horizon. The Razor Reef was clearing up for a ship, with a brilliant bluish-white glow to it. "There's a ship, and she's a beauty!"

"Do you think we should take the boat now?" Pippin asked his cousins. Frodo listened to the wind. Lorien or Irmo's voice whispered in his ear,

 _Leave the boat be… climb onto the next boat… the one arriving…_

"I think we should…" Frodo's voice fell away. The boat docked ashore from the _Surprise_ vanished in a brilliant white glow. "It was there. And now…"

"Shh! Here they come," Merry said, looking for to this next venture.

"Who are you? What brings you here?" Frodo asked the young dark-haired man, wearing a shirt with a lion designed on the front and trousers.

"I am King Caspian the Tenth," Caspian introduced himself. "And you are in need of safe passage to Narnia. Your friend is aboard and he can tell you as much as I."

"Narnia?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Yes. Narnia," Caspian said, heading towards the boat. Once the three hobbits were aboard the boat, Caspian's crew rowed towards the grand ship with a dragon etched into the prow. He told the hobbits with confidence and love for the vessel, "Welcome to the Dawn Treader."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Samwise Gamgee, Voyager

It hadn't been that many days since Samwise Gamgee saw shore. Already, being on the _Dawn Treader_ was more than a mere trifle. Now, what was he to do with his time?

"Still have your sea legs?" It was Lucy Pevensie, a ginger-haired young lady. Sam could only see happiness in her eyes. Such innocence he couldn't ignore. He grinned at the thought of Lucy meeting his master, Frodo Baggins. They felt like a match to him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Nooo… I'm not all righ'," Sam admitted. "If only I could see Mr. Frodo again. That would bring me such joy."

"Is he a right sort of fellow?" Lucy asked him. "I wouldn't mind sharing some Narnian tales with him."

Sam grinned. "I'm sure he would appreciate that."

"We're heading towards shore." Edmund Pevensie, a dark-haired young man announced. "Do you think they've seen us?"

"Look! There's two more hobbits – no. Three hobbits. They're over there!" Lucy pointed towards the rocky shore. It was already sunset, but that didn't matter to her. Sam huffed. How he wished she was correct… but she was correct. And that hobbit. NO. It was Frodo. Mr. Frodo… he was there.

"I see him, too. _MR. FRODO!_ " Sam cried.

"Frodo?" Eustace Scrubb, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie's cousin, asked, confused.

"Don't worry." Caspian said. "I'll take a boat to shore. Then we'll greet our guests."

"I duly hope you do," Sam said, watching as the boats went to the rocky shoreline. He could only hope that things turned out well for the hobbits on that rock-covered beach.

-.-.-

When Frodo first stepped foot aboard the _Dawn Treader_ , he half-expected Sam would turn out to be just like Merry and Pippin. But he meant this only in a good way. Merry and Pippin, like himself, ended up lost in their own daydream… or was it still a dream? Frodo could hardly tell nowadays. As if he had already forgotten himself and who he was in his former life. This was his life now, and… he supposed he should follow the voices leading him in the right direction. But now…

"MR. FRODO!" Sam cried, surprising Frodo with his bear hug. "You have no idea how long I've waited to reunite with you." He checked his master over. "You're attire. You're…"

"A pirate hobbit." Frodo said, as if guessing his best friend's answer. "Yes, so it would seem." He admitted as he walked about the ship, "My life has involved piracy with Jack Sparrow, the infamous, notorious pirate captain on the Seven Seas. But who was I to joke about that? I did track down Merry and Pippin, who so graciously – not very likely or kindly – regained themselves, who they are and who they are to be."

"What about you, cousin?" Merry asked him, once aboard, "It turns out you've got some explaining to do."

"Look, I may have coaxed you and Pippin back into who you are. As for me…" Frodo hesitated, "…as for Sam, whose himself already, my life isn't the same as yours. I'm still a pirate, a pirate in many ways." He stared out at the blue sea. "I'm still a pirate and there's nothing you can do."

"We can, Mr. Frodo, if you let us," Sam said. "Be yourself again."

Frodo chuckled. "That's just it." He played with a loose bed of moss, strewn inside a net. "I'm not myself. But you knew that. Didn't you? Didn't you always know that?"

"Frodo, we can't determine what you'll become," Merry said. "You're still you in many ways. The hero always comes through at the journey's end. Maybe you'll find your quest coming to a possibility, an ending. Or something greater than yourself."

"How is it that Sam is himself again?" Frodo asked. "How did you do it, Sam?"

"Well, you have to understand, Mr. Frodo, I knew right away this was a dream… is a dream." Sam said. "Do you know this is a dream?"

"Or are you still asleep," Merry asked Frodo, concerned, "cousin?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Frodo asked. "I know this is dream."

"Then you know very well what comes next," said a large, full-grown Lion with golden fur. The boat didn't rock or sink when he entered the ship.

"You're Aslan?" Edmund asked the Lion.

"Yes, I am," Aslan answered in introduction. "And you have come far, all of you. You've made it this far. But now your journeys must be cleansed. And for that, the hobbits will move onto the next ship and arrive with their hobbitesses. They know who they are."

"Of course," Frodo said.

"Estella," Merry said.

"Diamond," Pippin said.

"And Rosie Cotton," Sam said.

"Wait. Which hobbitess is mine?" Frodo asked, facing Aslan. "Do you know who she is?"

"That's the thing about dreams, Frodo." Aslan said, "They're strange, but their purpose is true. They guide us on the right path." He turned to the hobbits. "Like all dreams, this one will turn strange. The darkness is present. Defeat that darkness, find yourselves and meet Irmo before the ship sinks. Waste no time once you've arrived." He said last, "The boat will be here soon." With that, he vanished into a golden light.

 _Waste no time, Frodo… remember who you are and your purpose in this dream…_

"Aslan," Frodo asked, looking around. No way. He could still hear the voices. And it was Aslan's voice this time.

"Look!" Sam cried, pointing to the open ocean.

Frodo looked, too, as did his cousins. They looked in the direction. A white cruise ship with a black and red liner made its way towards them. Frodo turned, only to see a boat was ready for the voyage beyond.

"Boat's ready," Caspian said. "You are free to stay here as long as you wish." He told the hobbits. "All of you have become fine sailors. I will miss you when you leave."

"As will I, but our journey's not over. It's not the end," Sam said, embracing his newfound friends.

"Goodbye," Merry said, shaking Edmund's hand. "We'll meet again someday."

"That I guarantee," Edmund said, shaking Merry's hand for another few seconds.

"Safe travels, my friend," Merry said, embracing Lucy.

"And to you," Lucy said, smiling even after Merry released her. "You are charming, you know."

"It's how I got Estella the last dozen times," Merry said, grinning and waving to her.

"We should come here again," Pippin said, embracing Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace last, no matter how much he wriggled in his grasp.

"I'm going to miss you, you know," Lucy said to Frodo.

Frodo smirked. "You're sure we can't meet again someday soon." He hadn't expected Lucy to kiss him on the lips, but she did. He was stunned, hardly expecting it and yet… he felt a little bit more like himself again. As if his pirate shenanigans were starting to wear off. But then, this was nice… even after the second Lucy released him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Good luck," Lucy said, waving to him.

"Goodbye," Frodo said, "for now."

With that said and done, or so the arrangements would be for the time being, Frodo climbed aboard the boat that would take him and his friends to the cruise liner. However, he couldn't help but catch glimpses of Merry and Pippin smirking at him.

"What?" Frodo asked them.

"Nothing," Merry and Pippin said together.

"At least one of us gets something special that we haven't gotten as of yet," Merry said.

"What? Lucy and I?" Frodo asked them.

"Come on, Frodo," Pippin said, "you charm women in the same way Merry and I do."

"Hey, mates!" Sam spoke uprightly, "What about Rosie and I? She's aboard that ship. The Titanic, or so it says right there along the deck's walls."

"What?" Frodo asked, looking up. So, the ship was called the _Titanic_. How would they get aboard? Oh, they made it to the inside of first class. And their boat… it disappeared with the _Dawn Treader_. Now what we're they doing? Living out the story aboard the _Titanic_. But would it be the last ship they travel across? Frodo hardly knew. Only what lay ahead was a mystery. A mystery about to be solved or resolved, whichever came first.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. The Ship of Dreams

I've been waiting just as long as I did with Merry coming to Dinotopia one-shot. And here we are with the hobbits aboard the Titanic. And while I'm sure we've all seen Titanic or read about the cruise liner sometime in our lives, just writing a one-shot about the Titanic does bring back nostalgia. Also, since we're following the dreamscape in this one-shot series, this one-shot makes sense.

*.*.*

Frodo looked on at the two hallways. Moving golden rooms were also present. And yet, he felt as if this ship wasn't meant to last… well, he hoped his friends would find their – what were they – mates. Well, they were Sam, Merry and Pippin's women, their lasses. He couldn't necessarily say mates… no. That was the right term for it.

"What're you doin'?" Sam asked, opening up the barrier to one of the golden rooms. Frodo blinked twice. No. He really was seeing a different Sam in the elevator, wearing black leather jacket and breeches. "That's my wife."

"Yet I am your twin. Evil twin," the Evil Sam chuckled wickedly. "Are you positive you're inside the right dream, Sam?"

"Rose, come on. Let's go," Sam told his fiancé… or was Rosie his wife now? Frodo shook his head. No. He was sure Sam and Rosie were fiancés at this point in time.

"Hey, come back here, you evil twin Merry!" Merry shouted, chasing after his darker self.

"Um… Diamond, maybe we should go after him," Pippin told Diamond.

"Good idea," Diamond said, following Pippin.

"Hey! She's mine!" Evil Sam told his good counterpart.

"Sam, I'm free to make my own decisions," Rosie said. She turned to Evil Sam, grinning. "You're fine, but I prefer your good self. You're fun, but I prefer Sam for who he is. Not who he'll turn into due to the Ring."

Evil Sam slouched in defeat. "I had hoped for better. Enjoy this dream, while you can."

"Rosie, what's going on?" Frodo said, approaching her.

"What does he mean by that?" Sam asked Rosie.

"Okay. First off, nice outfit, Frodo." Rosie said, impressed. "It seems you've picked up on your pirate side."

"Thank you, Rosie," Frodo said, grinning.

"Second, this ship is about to sink if we don't find the exit," Rosie told them. "But first, where are Merry and Pippin, and Estella and Diamond?"

"They traveled down a hallway, I think," Sam said.

"We have to find them… now," Rosie said.

"This way," Frodo said, heading towards the hallway. He stepped out of the way as Merry, Estella, Pippin and Diamond reached them, screaming.

"Frodo! What are you waiting for?" Merry cried out. "Come on, you, Sam and Rosie need to get out of here! Fast!"

"What—" Frodo's voice faded at the sound of rushing water. He spun around, eyes widened, at the sight of clear water, gushing it's through the hallway.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried, "come on!"

"Frodo, let's get out of here!" Rosie cried, worried.

Frodo wasted no more time. His feet moved backwards, but it was enough to cause him to tumble to the carpeted floor, right as the water smacked into him… his eyes opened. The carpet was still red and the floor and walls were white, but the murkiness of the water aroused a greenish tint to the atmosphere. Frodo nearly thought he was inside an underwater ship upon opening his eyes. He grabbed his hat, but found his wouldn't leave him. With a great effort, he swam right into a room that blocked the water. Standing before him was an elf with golden hair and donned a white dress. She looked so fair and gentle, but lo! She was a hobbit.

At least, in this space, Frodo could walk around freely… but his hands and body showed no signs of being wet. He was dry and filled with great sorrow. Was he… oh. He was dreaming. And now the hat tipped off his head. He caught it, placing back on his head.

"There's no need." The hobbitess said. "Irmo already knows you've entered a dream. You're starting to see its effects, aren't you? The waking world is upon you. You must leave this ship… now. Find the surface. Don't stop."

"Um… what?" Frodo's brow furrowed. What was she saying?

"Go! Leave this place! NOW!" Upon this hobbit woman saying 'now' so forcefully, Frodo was thrown right back into the water. His lungs quacked, causing him to breathe in and out. His breathing was coarse… and yet, he wasn't suffocating or dying. He could make it out of this. "Go!" The hobbit woman said. "Find your friends! They need you!"

Determination filled Frodo's heart. He could do this. As he swam, his hat stuck to his head again, as if he were destined to have a pirate's dream. He inched closer and closer to the surface, and yet his head was swamped. He knew he was dreaming… and that made it hard for him to see or hear anything. Oh, what could he do now…

 _Swim Frodo… you must not fall asleep… you can do it…_

His senses regained. He had to reach the way out. He was back on dry land, and yet… he felt so exhausted. Maybe he should sleep now…. He awoke in the water, the hobbitess staring right back at him. She was on a door and he in the water, holding on for dear life. The ship was gone and he was freezing. His lunged ached with the pain. He couldn't hold on much longer… the pain was too much to bear…

"Frodo," the hobbit lass said, tears in her eyes, "don't leave. You've come so far."

"Then perhaps my journey has reached its end." Frodo said, his voice lulling on the edge of sleep. His body shivered from the cold. "Remember me…" he shivered violently, "…remember me as I am."

"Frodo, you're not dying. You're just dreaming," said the hobbit lass, caressing his arm. "Sleep Frodo. The cold cannot stay much longer."

"It is time, Frodo." Irmo whispered in his ear. "When you wake up, you'll be back in your bed. Sleep."

Threads pulled at Frodo's body. The dream was rushing towards its end. Frodo's body couldn't take it anymore, shutting down on him. His eyes lulled to sleep, but his mind… his mind was still active. The pain was chilled, like a growing hand healing his wounds. He was returning to his warm bed and sheets. The pain was chilled on his left shoulder and the back of his neck. And yet, he felt like a different person.

At last, his eyes opened, revealing the warm sun's rays. It was early morning. His friends stood over him. And yet, he smiled. He was home.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. All the Time in the World

"Welcome home, friends," Frodo said, giggling a little here and there.

"Hmm." Pippin said, nodding. "That was a good dream."

"What are you joking? That was fantastic. Let's do it again!" Merry said, rushing back into the hallway. Frodo laughed when Gandalf moved him back into Frodo's bedroom. "Well, it was."

"Yes, but Mr. Frodo," Sam faced him now. "How do you feel? You're better now?"

Frodo looked about the room. "Hmm… well, I had hoped to see my pirate garb. My robes. Something to remind me of that dream we just had."

"Are you sure?" Irmo said. "Frodo – Master Baggins – I'm afraid what stays in the dream stays put. The only way you can go that deep into the dream again is…"

"Then let me go back into the dream… one last time," Frodo said.

"Us too!" Merry and Pippin said together.

"Just this once," Irmo said.

"Excellent!" Pippin said, following Merry down the hallway.

"I'll see you in the dream world, Frodo," Sam said, rushing out of Frodo's bedroom.

"Pleasant dreams, my friends," Gandalf said.

Frodo grinned as his head moved back onto the pillow. He glanced up at Irmo, the man who helped in his quest through the dream world.

"Are you ready, Frodo?" Irmo asked him.

Frodo nodded. "I am."

"Then relax and let the dream take you to where you need to be…" Irmo's voice faded as Frodo fell asleep, thinking of nothing but the darkness…

 _Frodo giggled fondly. He was dressed in his pirate garb. Only something had changed about the dream world. He was now on an island with white sand. Before him stood the five worlds he'd just seen: the Titanic, Tortuga, the Dawn Treader, Dinotopia and the Surprise. They were all here. And here he was in the middle of these realms related to the sea and land… wait. What? Was this the next part of his journey?_

" _Well, we made it!" Merry shouted. He was still garbed in his red Dinotopian robes. "Just like Irmo promised."_

" _I'm still dressed as a navy officer!" Pippin chimed in, for indeed his uniform was white with a blue jacket and tricorn hat._

" _We made it!" said Rosie, resting her arm around Sam's arm. "We're back."_

" _But where are we?" Pippin and Frodo asked._

" _Good question. I only wish we knew what to expect," Frodo said, joining his friends._

" _Will we all see the Sea someday," Merry asked them._

" _I duly hope not," Sam said. "But then, who knows in this dream world."_

" _It's your option." Irmo said. "This is the very reason I created this dream world."_

" _Will we return home? Or go out to Sea and not come back?" Frodo asked._

 _Irmo paused. "Why not do both? Frodo, your wounds are healed, but your mind will take time to heal after such a quest. The choice is yours, but you can pass between realms and still find healing. Don't give up hope just yet. Eru works in mysterious ways, but he will assist you in your quest." He winked, grinning._

" _Oh. So it's not the end," Frodo said._

" _No. Not it is not," Irmo said, his voice mixing with Gandalf. "Now sleep. And when you wake up, you will find what you need before the day is done."_

" _Hullo Frodo." It was the hobbit lass, moving up to Frodo._

" _You," Frodo was confused. "Who are you?"_

" _My name you will know soon. I'm Vivien," the hobbit lass introduced herself. "Do not be afraid. You will find healing soon. For now…" Frodo kissed her soft lips. He wanted her, even though he didn't know her that well. Still… he was right where he should be._

On the edge of wakefulness, a smile creased across Frodo's face. Already, he found healing in his heart. It was this healing that seeped its way into his left shoulder and the back of his neck. He was healing and that was well. It was well enough for him to handle and endure, in a good way. He knew that and that's all that mattered.

-.-.-

 _Two Weeks Later…_

Sam ploughed Bag End's garden soil. It was fresh and ready to have seeds planted into the ground. He wiped the sweat off his forehead The perspiration was great and yet he needed to continue his journey… only he craned his head over his shoulder. Frodo was well, much better than he had seen him in the past few weeks. That was good.

"Did you see the hobbit lass Vivien yet?" Sam asked Frodo.

"No. But thank you for showing me the dream world, Sam," Frodo said, moving over to a bench.

"It wasn't my doin'. You needed healing," Sam said.

"Aye, that I did," Frodo grinned.

"Still usin' the pirate's language, I see," Sam said.

"Yeah," Frodo smirked. "That hasn't gone away just yet."

"When will it?" Sam asked. But Frodo's attention was turned elsewhere. There was the golden-haired hobbit lass, wearing a short white dress. It was Vivien.

"I'll see you at dinner, Sam," Frodo said, approaching the hobbit lass. "Vivien, care for a walk?"

"I just got here." Vivien said. "You know how Irmo is with Dream Worlds and the Waking World." She said, hotly, "Come on. Let's not waste time." Frodo followed her down the dirt road. She wouldn't stop talking about the Dream World. Frodo was glad. Maybe there was a way to pass between realms after all. "The Dream World has given me and my family so much. I just got here, you know. But I've seen dreamers come and go from Middle-earth. You're the first hobbit I've seen who's survived the Titanic dream. You and your friends. That's a feat, you know." She said next, "I can see you're healing well."

"Yes I am. The Dream World's been doing me wonders," Frodo said. "Thank you."

"Frodo, I can't stay long." Vivien said. "I know you care about me. And I know you're allowed to pass between worlds, between realms whenever you want. Eru's orders. I hope this is not goodbye, but our relationship needs to stay as friends. I live in the Dream World, but I'll visit you often."

"Is there no hope for us?" Frodo asked her.

"Only you can discover that. It'll just be a hard thing to do. Maybe if the circumstances were different, we'd…" Vivien was cut off. Frodo kissed her on the lips. The moment was sweet, tender and… no. Vivien was turning to dust.

"No. What can I do?" Frodo was stunned.

"I'll see you in the Dream World. My time is up," Vivien said, vanishing into the open air.

"What?" Frodo was distraught. How did this happen? This wasn't fair. He needed to speak to… Irmo. Irmo was here. "You knew this would happen." He approached him. "How could you do this to her? She was meant to be…"

"Frodo!" Irmo spoke to him. "All things have their time. How do you feel?"

"I don't know. The fact that I'm allowed to travel anywhere is…" Frodo stopped himself. "And my wounds are…"

"Healing," Vivien said. Frodo spun around, facing her. She was leaning against the white fence, her arms crossed. "Frodo, I can only move from the dream world to the present, but in such a short time."

"So how do we make this work?" Frodo asked her.

"Would you prefer to be friends," Vivien said. "Frodo. There are some things beyond our calling. You're here because this is where you want to be. If you go to the dream world and beyond, you may not come home right away. If that's the life you choose. I'll stay if you want, but only for a short time." She asked further, "My time is at its end, until we meet again in the Dream World. We can't…"

Frodo kissed her again. He didn't want to lose her, and yet he hardly knew her. He understood that now. Releasing her, he said, "Then let's be friends. I hope this arrangement works, but…"

"I know. I hear it all the time from people who need to be in the dream world. To lose that is to lose yourself, or a piece of you," Vivien said. "Don't forget me when you fall asleep. I'll stay with you as your guide. You may yet figure out the dream world."

"I think I'm ready for that… this new quest," Frodo said.

"Then I wish you luck, Frodo Baggins, in all your endeavors," Vivien said, stepping back into the dust.

"Good luck, Frodo," Irmo said, before he vanished into the sunlight.

And Frodo would remember their words. In all the days he had, he finally was healed physically. The rest would take time, but he could handle it. He could do whatever he wished. And that was all he needed to know for days to come.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	8. Bonus: Aftermath

This is the very last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

Vivien stood on the steps of her family's house. Frodo hadn't come for her yet. Maybe he was late. But then, even she knew he was free to cross between realms, thanks to Eru Iluvatar and their healing him during the deep sleep. Was it enough?

"Vivien!" A voice shouted in the wind. Vivien looked, checking her surroundings. There was so much water and swamp in this part of the dream world. She couldn't leave, not yet. Not until someone set her heart free. And the voice melted, taking shape. Until… no. The voice was Frodo's voice. He made it at last, embracing her in a tight bear hug and kissing her lips.

"How is this possible?" Vivien asked him, joyously.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't easy. Can we speak inside?" Frodo asked.

"Of course," Vivien said, following him inside. She poured him a cup of sweet tea, which he drank with pleasure. She sat down across from him. "So tell me about your adventures. Were they grand?"

"They were." Frodo explained. "This tea is hot."

"Let it cool down," Vivien said. "You were saying."

"My quest took unexpected turns. After I bartered with Jack Sparrow for a passage to the dream world, he let me go." Frodo explained. "I came across all sorts of people. They had quite the spin on how things work. Next, I stopped over to see Pete's dragon and healed his wounds, or rather helped with that."

"You're stretching your story," Vivien said. "Have you noticed?"

"Yes I did stretch the tale I've woven. But that doesn't mean I was finished yet," Frodo said. "No. Jack brought me here and now I've come for you. Eru's letting you go free now."

"Frodo, I've already told you. I'm with family," Vivien said. "A son. My husband… he's here, too."

"Who's your husband? Your family. I don't really think…" Frodo looked up. No. It was his evil twin, dressed in black.

"Hello Frodo," Dark Frodo said. "Missed me. Or are you still dreaming?"

"No. You must help me. Get me out of here," Frodo said, alarmed.

"Frodo, you don't want this. You have to wake up now," Vivien said. "You're not meant to be in the dream world. Go. Now! Frodo…"

"Frodo, wake up." Sam cried. Frodo's eyes opened. He was on the floor.

"What happened to me?" Frodo asked, looking around. He was lying on the bench. Had he cried in his sleep? His screams were loud enough.

"Frodo, you're still honing your powers," Vivien said.

"You're not with my evil twin," Frodo said.

"No. But that doesn't mean evil isn't still inside you." Vivien said. "Your wounds may be healed physically, but mentally it will take some time." She asked him. "Do you feel like taking a walk?"

"What's going to happen to me, to us?" Frodo asked her. "You're not married."

"No, but… the dream world can be a dangerous place at times. You need to be careful," Vivien said.

"So I can travel between worlds then," Frodo said.

"Yes," Vivien smiled at him.

"You will have many adventures, Frodo," Irmo said. "Many things will come. In time, you will find it easier to let go of the darkness."

"I hope so. That dream was scary," Frodo said.

"Then let's make our days the best they can be," Vivien said, smiling.

"Let's hope for that, in all our days," Frodo smiled. Bag End was still present and its garden. He was home again and it felt complete.

-.-.-

For years to come, Frodo would endure the darkness in his life. And yet, he sighed. Bag End was still present when he came back from his travels. He gained more new friends and shared his treasures with the friends he already had. But that wasn't the only surprise…

"Drogo, come here!" Frodo said, grabbing his father's namesake boy up from the ground. To his surprise, there was Vivien, making a divine meal for him. He kissed her, but he wasn't finished with their firstborn son. "Drogo, how would you like to hear another tale from my adventures?"

"Papa, papa!" Drogo squirmed.

Frodo chuckled. "Once upon a time, there was this hobbit who met this notorious pirate named Jack Sparrow. And this hobbit…"

"That was you!" Drogo wriggled.

"Yes, it was me," Frodo grinned. He couldn't help it. Drogo the Second reminded him of his father. "I encountered him on a journey through time and space. For no walls could keep me down nowadays…" he pulled out a small wooden cage, "and this I received when meeting a dragon named Mushu. But you'll find it has other uses."

"Like a wood carving of a bird, for instance," Vivien said. Frodo sighed. Even after the years he and Vivien spent as friends, and then courting… well, Frodo had to admit their marriage was good, and still was, even to this day.

"Yes, exactly." Frodo said, setting Drogo down and wrapping his arms around Vivien's waist. "And you know what he gets from all his travels."

"A welcome home." Vivien grinned. "Welcome home, Frodo."

Frodo gently kissed her neck. "Welcome home."

 _The End._

*.*.*

Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedules to read my fanfic. It is much appreciated. Cheers!

-Aria Breuer


End file.
